Shiori Shiba
Shiori Shiba (司波しおり) is one of the supporting characters of Street Fighter GO Galaxy. He lives with his Nidoqueen if Ayako has Nidoking. Originally, he was voiced on Japanese by Sōma Saitō. While on English, he was voiced by Erik Scott Kimerer. Appearance Shiori's appearance in the Street Fighter GO Galaxy, he has black hair and blue eyes, a yellow and black cap backwards, he wears an orange jumper and he wears yellow shorts. Also he wears the traditional Seidoukan Academy uniform for males when he's in the middle school without his cap. Personality When speaking in the Japanese version, Shiori uses "Boku" (僕) when referring to himself (supporting his tough boy attitude), a pronoun that is predominantly used by both bokukkos and young males. Abilities Dante (魔術師): Dante mainly attacks by gathering his prana to create hado-based attacks. The image he uses when using his Dante abilities are elements which is because of an experience with Ryu and Ken about them. *'Hadoken (波動拳): Shiori shoots his opponent with a green Aura Sphere, Hadoken is a special attack that originated in ''Street Fighter. It is often referred to as a "fireball" due to its appearance, despite few instances of the move actually producing elements. It is one of the most famous special moves in the Street Fighter series, along with the Shoryuken & Tatsumaki. *'''Kikoken (気功拳): Shiori shoots a green medium Aura Sphere at an opponent that causes medium damage. The Kikoken will not always reach across the entire screen, fizzling out after a certain distance. *'Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku '(竜巻旋風脚): In its early appearances, it hit up to multiple times. In later games, starting with Street Fighter GO Galaxy, Shiori's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, though spinning much, usually only strikes the foe once, harshly, while Ryu's and Ken's has more hits and is more combo-able. *'Amaryllis' (六弁の爆焔花): Shiori summons a huge energy ball in front of him and shoots it towards the target. It can be made to explode by saying Kaboom (ドドーン). This is considered his best publicly known move and the size is alterable. *'Antirrhinum Majus' (呑竜の咬焔花): Shiori waves has hands to create a magic circle along the path his hands passed through. A fierce wave of heat emanates from the magic circle before a dragon made of fire bursts through. It is one of Shiori's trump cards, therefore making it rare for anyone to see it. It also takes much of his concentration to control it. *'Livingstone Daisy' (赤円の灼斬花): Shiori creates fire around him that rises into the air like a tornado. The fire then turns into a bladed disc of fire that spins at a high speed. The disc then flies at the opponent while emitting sparks. *'Spinning Bird Kick' (スピニングバードキック): Shiori jumps up, feet first in the air, and does a split, he started the move with a quick handstand to get in position; since then, he has started propelling himself from his feet. he then twirls his upside-down body and attacks, with his legs like helicopter blades. It is similar to Ryu and Ken's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku; if the opponent is standing, Shiori's feet will repeatedly hit the opponent in the face until the attack ends (thus some versions can easily be ducked under via how high Chun-Li is off the ground). Its controller input depends on whatever anime Shiori was in, as shown above. A few games allow Shiori to perform this move in the air. *'Shinku Hadoken' (真空波動拳): A super-charged Hadoken that, when executed, can hit the opponent multiple times and destroy other projectiles launched by the opponent. It is much more powerful than a normal Hadoken in that it is coated with a layer of vacuum. Some versions cause it to be fired as a green beam instead. *'Hado Burst '(波動バースト) It can be useful in winning Aura Sphere wars, as it will hit only once and land full damage and, if timed correctly, can hit jumping opponents as they land. Unlike other Hadoken users, this is the only variant available to him. *'Spin Drive Smasher' (スピンドライブスマッシャー): The user performs an enhanced Spiral Arrow, then ends with a Cannon Spike. In Street Fighter GO Series, Shiori also adds in spinning kicks from an upside down position in between, finishing with a simple strong Cannon Spike. he finishes with a flying upward drill kick with both legs. Gallery Jimmy.jpg|Shiori in the Anime Crystal & Gold.png|Ayako and Shiori Crystal & Gold.jpeg|Ayako with Shiori Trivia *According to the author, Shiori's birthday is April 23th share the same as Julis. *His blood type is O *His look is taken from both Jimmy from The Legend of Thunder! and Ethan from both Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver *Shiori calls out his attacks due to the promise he made with Ayako when they were both children. Category:Street Fighter GO Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Japanese Characters Category:Characters